Sonics Rockin Rose Part 8
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: What happened between Amy and Sonic before the night before


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Part 8

The Night Before

Amy, Sonic, and the rest of the band were at "Hesters" talking about stories they all had to share, when Sonic mentioned the story that he had the micro chip in his ear and started running out of control that he got caught in a hamster wheel. They all laughed and Amy couldn't but help remind him of another event that had happened that day. "Remember when I shot you with that balloon gun and you started flying?" Amy laughed, "Yeah, who could ever forget the day they fly with their ass?" Sonic laughed. They all burst out laughing. "My friend Sonic, you have yourself a sense of humor!" Matt said. About an hour passed and they all walked out. "Well I guess we'll catch you later Amy." Marina said clasping onto Matts arm. "All right, see you guys!" Amy said waving. She continued, and looked at Sonic. "C'mon Sonic, wanna ride with me again?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded and walked with Amy to her speed bike.

Meanwhile...

She snickered with evil delight and caressed her weapon with evil delight. "It will only be a matter of time...till her life is over...forever!" she laughed evilly...

With Sonic and Amy

Sonic sighed and looked at Amy with somewhat sadness, he grasped her tightly. Amy realized this but never said anything.

"Hey Amy?" he asked.

"What's up?"

"Do you...well...I mean...do you like being with those guys?" he stuttered.

Amy wanted to look back at him, but she had to keep her eyes on the road. Where was he going with this?

"Well yeah, a band is like your family. But I like being with you guys as well! You all are like my family." she answered sweetly.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Sonics house. Amy and Sonic got off and went inside the house and both crashed on the couch. Amy looked at Sonic for a few minutes in curiosity. "Is anything wrong Sonic?" Sonic perked up his head and looked at Amy who seemed to be concerned about something.

"I...I'm fine..." he stuttered.

Amy blew her bangs out of the way, and cupped her hand on his muzzle turning his head toward her.

"You can tell me Sonic." she said warmly.

He sighed. And stared into her beautiful eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask her what he's been asking since she came back. "Amy, why do you have to go?"

Amy was shocked, she wasn't expecting this. She looked at Sonic closely trying to see if there was any lie in his eyes, but there wasn't not even a shred. Had she really been that arrogant? She hadn't thought about her coming back would affect Sonic and her friends this way. Wondering why she had to go back? Why couldn't she stay a little longer? Or in all actuality...why did she go in the first place? She thought that all was forgiven, but was this what Sonic was hiding from her? Did Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, the hedgehog who would run away from her, just ask her why does she have to go? It seemed all too much. She felt like she couldn't answer him.

"Sonic..."

"Why do you have to go Amy? Why did you go in the first place? Why?" Sonic said. He wanted answers. He had waited a year and a half for the answers, and now it was a "I'm not turning back now" kind of thing.

Amy was speechless, she let go of his muzzle and placed her hand over her mouth. "S-Sonic...h-have you been hiding this from me the whole time?" she asked.

Sonic drooped his head down, looking at his hands that were both in tight fists. "Y-yes..." he answered.

She couldn't believe it. She tried to embrace him but she was pushed away lightly by him. He wanted answers now. She knew it. Right then and there. It was time for her to tell him why...

"I...I left...because, I saw you and Sally...well...embracing and well...kissing...I saw that and I didn't know what to think. All I wanted to do was just get away from everyone. Far away. I didn't know whether to go back or stay in Nashtin. I was scared that you all would never forgive me for leaving you all like that. Just abandoning you all. But it's not like I played much of a role here...I felt unwanted here...nobody seemed to care about me. And return the feelings I had for them...when I went to Nashtin, I felt more lonely but more understood there. I guess going to a place where nobody knows your name, you can just redo it all over again and try not to make the mistakes you made where you last lived. And I made the mistake of staying there...I wanted to go back, but...I couldn't. I figured, you were happy with your new relationship and everybody seemed to change for the better when I left..." there...she had said it. All of it. Sonic looked at her with astonishment. She left...because she felt unneeded there. "A-Amy...I..."he tried to speak. "Amy I was never in a relationship, if anything I tried to go after you...I wanted you to be here with me, by my side. We all did." Sonic replied. Amy looked at him with confusion, but what he had just said...it had just clicked something in her head...then she lost it...

"Why? Why do suddenly care about me?" Amy shouted.

"W-what?" Sonic seemed to be taken back a bit.

"You've always run away from me in the past...why do you suddenly want me not to be out of your sight?" she asked.

"I..." Sonic choked on his own words.

He had ran away from her because she had never wanted her to get hurt. He had always cared about her. But he just never understood her...no matter how many times he rejected her...she always came back to him. But over the years he had come to realize...Amy never loved him because he was a hero, or a popular guy, or anything like that. She loved him because he was Sonic. Just plain old Sonic. When Sonic wasn't saving the world or bashing robots. He was just a normal hedgehog, he was smart, independent, he was just a regular guy, but to Amy he was much more than that. Although he never showed, Amy knew there was something about Sonic that he seemed to understand what Amy had experienced over the years. Amy never knew about her parents, and Sonic could relate, though at least he knew his mother. There were a lot more than that. But in short...Sonic and Amy seemed to have something in common with each other. Though they both seemed like night and day, there was something about them that you couldn't quite put your finger on. They seemed to know each other more than they thought. Sonic thought about all of this. And he looked at Amy, he looked deeply into her dark emerald eyes, he saw that Amy was about to brush her annoying bangs out of the way but he did that for her. He could see her more clearly. He then took a hold of her hand.

"Amy...the reason why I always ran away from you...was because I never, wanted to see you hurt...I-" he was suddenly interrupted by her cell phone. She stared at him...frozen...but then she managed to move her hand and grab her cell. She saw the caller I.D. was Andrew, she sighed. And looked up at Sonic. He had already let go of her hand, but he had still followed her face, and saw the sorrow on her face, like she wanted to know more.

"I...I..." she stuttered.

"Go on...answer it." he said quietly.

"But I..." she stuttered again.

"It's probably something important. Go on." he interrupted.

"I..." she felt like she couldn't speak. She felt her hand holding the cell phone drop down.

She took her eyes off of the phone and onto Sonic.

She pressed "Reject"

"No." she said. Plainly and simply.

She saw Sonics stern look turn slightly happy. She then smiled with him. Then she suddenly felt the urge to laugh. She finally took the pleasure of ignoring her business. She giggled, and the giggles broke into laughter.

Sonic looked at her a bit confused, but then figuring out how she felt, he laughed with her. Amy got up from the couch and went up to take a shower leaving Sonic alone on the couch still thinking about what had just happened.


End file.
